<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cursed Snake's Revenge by SassyDuckQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123397">The Cursed Snake's Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen'>SassyDuckQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Demons, Based on Hell Girl, Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Bullying, Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Character Death, Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/F, F/M, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila is Dragged to Hell, Luka Helps, M/M, Mariharem, Miraculous Ladybug/Hell Girl Fusion, Multi, Nino is a Lost Soul, Revenge, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Triggers, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, by Marinette, kind of, lost souls - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka finds himself curious about a legendary website that only appears at midnight but when tragedy strikes, will someone end use the website to enact revenge?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cursed Snake's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be warned!! This is not light and fluffy!! This is based on one of my favorite animes called Hell Girl, where the main character literally drags people to hell. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luka held his hand nervously over the mouse as he sat, waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He knew it was madness but he had heard a rumor about a mysterious website. Luka didn't really believe in it since it was just a rumor but he was just curious to see if it was real or not. He had typed in the website and had clicked on it but so far, the web page displayed an error page, saying that it could not be found. He repeatedly pressed refresh but he didn't expect it to be real. However once the clock struck midnight, the page refreshed and revealed a black web page. His eyes widen as he watched a red flame animation appeared in the middle of the page before it burnt out, revealing a box where you could submit a name. The capitation 'we will take revenge on your behalf' was scrolled above it. Luka was almost tempted to put a random name in to see what would happen but he hesitated. He didn't want someone to get hurt because of his curiosity. As soon as the clock read one minute past twelve, the website disappeared. Luka frowned to himself as he clicked refresh but sighed. The website was gone but he wanted to know more. He had first heard the legend from some girls at his Lycee. They had mentioned that there was a website that would only appear at midnight and that if someone typed the name of a person into it, that person would be dragged to Hell. Luka knew it was stupid to look into it but he was a curious person, which is what lead him here. Sure, he had found the website but that didn't satisfy his curiosity. Sighing to himself, he pressed refresh one more time but when nothing happened, he exited from the website and shut down his computer. He put it away before walking into the bathroom. He went quietly as he didn't want to wake his mum or his sister but once there, he ran water and splashed his face. He grabbed a towel and dried his face before looking in the mirror. He jumped and knocked the cup by accident before looking behind him but there was no one there. Frowning, he looked back in the mirror and saw nothing but his own reflection. He was sure he had just seen a girl in the mirror next to him but there was no one there. Rubbing his eyes, he decided that he was just tired and headed back to his bedroom, flopping on his bed as he yawned. He looked over at his sister, who was sleeping in the bed and smiled a little. She was a gentle soul and he would do anything to protect her and make her happy. The same when for his mother. Yawning to himself, he rolled over and closed his eyes, unaware of the girl watching him as she sat on the table near his laptop. She tilted her head to the side as he slowly breathed in before jumping down. When her feet touched the ground, she was no longer in his room but in a strange place that resembled a bakery. She walked through to the back, causing a bell to ring. A red fox jumped down from a shadow before turning into a girl.</p><p> </p><p>"Mari, you're home," She smiled, causing the girl to smile a little. "Do we have a new case?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, the boy was just curious," She replied in a quiet voice as two green catlike eyes glowed in the dark. A blonde haired boy stepped out.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, I was looking forward to visiting the mortal realm," He purred, causing the girl to laugh softly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Kitty," She smiled softly. "Someone will require our service,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully sooner rather then later," Another female voice added as a dragon slid out of the shadows. She curled onto herself and transformed into a girl with short, blue hair. Like the cat boy, she had glow eyes but they were golden and more lizard like then his. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's Bee and Carapace?" She asked, looking around.</p><p> </p><p>"I think they went for a wander, mi'lady," The cat boy replied, taking her hand in his and gently kissing it. "Maybe we should go find them,"</p><p> </p><p>Before she could answer, he is shoved out the way by the fox girl and hissed at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You get to be with her all the time, chat," She growled back before turning to Mari. "Why don't you take a scroll with me instead of the mangy alleycat?"</p><p> </p><p>"She should walk with me," The dragon girl growled, causing both the fox and the cat to growl and hiss but Mari's sweet laughter caused them to look over at her and grin as she shyly pushed her hair behind her ear. </p><p> </p><p>"You can all walk with me..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~A Few Days Later~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luka yawned as he waited for Juleka after school. They always walked together but she appeared to be running late. Taking out his phone, he looked at the time and frowned. She was more then just a little late. It had been fifteen minutes since school had ended. Frowning even more to himself, he turned and walked into the school, heading to the locker room. He pushed opened the door and stopped in horror at the scene before his eyes. Juleka was sat on the floor as a group of girls stood around her. Her bag was torn and all of her stuff was all over the floor. Her leggings were also ripped like she had fallen over, her lip was split and she was crying.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what you get for perving on us in the changing room," The main girl stated. She had long brown hair that seemed to have two sausage styled bangs at the side of her face and she dressed in a dark gray romper with a red jacket over it. "We don't like lesbians like you,"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" He shouted, walking over to her. She turned round, not expecting to anyone to be around. "Leave her alone,"</p><p> </p><p>"B-but I was just d-defeating myself," She gasped, tears in his eyes but he pushed past her and pulled Juleka to her feet. It was then he noticed that her hair was wet and sticky like something had been poured on it. The girls watched as he put her stuff in his bag then turned to them with a glare that frightened all of them, even the ring leader. She had never seen someone so angry as he was.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay the hell away from my sister or you'll wish you had never been born," He snarled before bringing Juleka out of the locker room. She was still crying as they walked but Luka quickly brought to their boathouse and lead her to their room. "You ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"B-been be-better..." She sniffed, wiping her eyes. He frowned and knelt in front of her as she continued to cry.</p><p> </p><p>"Jules, what did they do?"</p><p> </p><p>"T-they pushed me over in gym and then just as I was getting my things, Lila's friends came over and pushed me into the locker. They grabbed my bag and poured out the stuff then torn it up in front of me. They then punched me and poured a soda in my hair as Lila watched. They said I had been bullying her and had been watching her in gym... but I wouldn't do that!" She gasped, tears rolling down her face. "I k-know I like girls but I've always respected people's personal space..."</p><p> </p><p>Luka sighed and hugged as she broke down crying again. He rubbed her back before telling her to get a shower to get the soda out of her hair. Their mum wasn't in so he started to make dinner as she showered. He served it up as she came back down and the two of them ate in silence as he thought about what he could do to protect his sister. He sighed softly before looking up at her.</p><p> </p><p>"So this bullying... did it start recently?" He asked, making Juleka frown and seize up. "You can tell me, Jules,"</p><p> </p><p>"I-it's been going on for a while," She admitted, making him frown even more. "She's slowly turning the class against me..."</p><p> </p><p>"This Lila girl?" He asked and she nodded. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"S-she... she's a liar, Luka and I noticed her stories didn't add up so I... I confronted her about it..." She muttered, tears in her eyes. "Sh-she threatened me, Lu... said she would take away all my friends if I didn't join her side..."</p><p> </p><p>Luka got up and hugged his sister as she started to cry again. He rubbed her back gently as she sobbed into his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"It's gonna be ok," He whispered gently.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Later that Night~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Luka looked at the clock as he waited for it to strike midnight. He was still reeling from finding out his sister had been bullied and made out to be a cruel person. As soon as the clock turned to midnight, he hit the refresh button and the website came up again. He clicked on the box and placed his fingers on the board as he thought about it. It had been hard to find out her surname. All he had to do type her name in. He took a deep breathe before clicking on the box.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lila Rossi...</em> He typed then he pressed submit and held his breathe. At first, nothing happened but then he felt a shiver down his spine. He looked up and came face to face with the girl he had seen in the mirror after the first time he discovered the website. She had bluebell colored eyes and her hair was tied in two pigtails. She was wearing a simple but flattering red dress and had no shoes on. Her face was round and her figure was slender.</p><p> </p><p>"You're beautiful," Luka couldn't help himself as the words came out of his mouth. He blushed and shook his head. "Sorry..."</p><p> </p><p>She stood up and walked over, cupping his face as she looked into his eyes before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>"You're uncertain," She muttered, making him frown. "You want to avenge your sister but you are uncertain and believe there is a better way,"</p><p> </p><p>"I... " He hesitated and looked down. "Y-yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>"I will come to you again," She replied and then like that she was gone. Luka frowned and tried to reload the website but couldn't. Sighing to himself, he closed down the website and shut his laptop down. He laid down and sighed as he thought about it. He would try and help his sister to get past this bully.</p><p> </p><p>(***)</p><p> </p><p>Luka sighed to himself as he walked to the school to meet Juleka. His eyes widen as he saw Lila and her little gang push Juleka out into the road. He broke into a sprint as a truck came at her. Before it could hit her, he pushed her out of the way taking the hit instead. Pain raided his body as he flew onto the ground and Juleka's scream rang into the air as she rushed over to him, crying. His head flopped to the side as tears rolled down his face but then he found that he wasn't on the road anymore but laid on the ground of a bakery. He blinked and sat up, looking around. To his surprise, a black cat walked past him and stopped at the door way. Luka frowned as it licked it's paw before looking at him then it disappeared through the door. Luka got up and followed it through the door. He looked around as he found himself in a field of flower near a river. To his surprise, he saw the ghost girl stood under a tree, holding a red flower. He walked over to her, causing her to look at him with a soft expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello again," She whispered, sending a shiver down his spine. He noticed that there were no longer alone. Five other people stood with them. Each were themed around an animal and were looking at him intensely. There was a boy with blonde hair, green cat eyes and black cat ears. He was dressed in a black cat suit. Next to him was a girl with long red hair that had white tips and fox ears on her head. She was in a red and white suit that resembled a fox. A girl in a dragon suit was glaring at him with golden eyes. Next to her was a boy in a green suit that reminded him of a turtle. Like the fox girl, his skin was tanned and finally there was a blonde haired girl who had bright blue eyes and was dressed in yellow and black, similar to a bee. Luka looked at all of them before turning his attention to the girl in red.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm dead, aren't I?" He asked. She looked down at the flower with a sad expression.</p><p> </p><p>"You saved your sister at the cost of your own life. Currently, you're on life support at the hospital but you won't make it through the night," She replied, pulling a petal of the flower before looking at me. "I want to offer you a chance at a new life, which is why I brought you here,"</p><p> </p><p>"A new life?" I ask, frowning. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"She wishes for you to become one of her guardians," The cat boy grinned. "To become one of us,"</p><p> </p><p>"Me? But... why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you are selfless," She replied. "You are kind and gentle. You would be a welcome addition to my friends,"</p><p> </p><p>"I -" He went to start but she held up her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"But you should know who I am and what it is we do before you decide," She replied, leaning in and kissing him on the cheek. He closed his eyes and found they were no longer in the field but on a bridge on the Seine. It was the winter months and it was snowing. He looked around and gasped as he saw her leaning over the edge, crying. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder but he looked and saw she was still standing next to him. "My name was Marinette when I was alive and two years ago, I came here and I threw myself into the Seine,"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" He asked but the scene began to play out. Marinette was stood, sobbing but to his surprise, Lila walked over to her and started to bragging about how she kept to her promise. She then told Marinette that she should just die and if she didn't do it herself, Lila would find a way to do it. She then walked away, laughing. Luka looked away as Marinette threw herself in the Seine. "Why did you come back?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted revenge," She replied. "And I didn't care who I took it out on. I committed a sin and now I take souls to hell as my penance. My friends here keep me company. Rena is a kitsune who was abandoned by her clan, Chat is a spirit of a cat who died from abuse by his owner, Ryuko is a dragon spirit, Carapace is a lost soul doomed to wonder and Bee is a soul who is completing a penance as well,"</p><p> </p><p>"And me? What am I?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have an anger in your soul that won't allow you to move on. If you chose not to take my offer, you will become a violent spirit," She states, making him frown as she moved closer to him and cup his face. Her touch was gentle. "I don't wish to see such a gentle soul like you become that way, which is why I'm making you this offer,"</p><p> </p><p>She held out a green bracelet that resembled the Ouroboros. He looked at it then looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Luka Couffaine, I offer you the bracelet of the snake. Take it and you will join me and my guard in our work of vengeance for the rest of eternity. Do you accept?" She asked. Luka hesitated for a second before taking the bracelet and slipping it on his wrist. A green light engulfed him and once it disappeared, he was in a snake theme outfit. He could even feel that his tongue was now snake like. Marinette took his hands in hers and gently kissed his cheek. "Welcome home, Viperion,"</p><p> </p><p>He smiled a little but then she looked at the sky and blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"A soul is calling for revenge," She whispered before looking over at Rena, who nodded and turned into a straw doll. She picked her up and took Viperion's hand. "Let's go,"</p><p> </p><p>(***)</p><p> </p><p>Juleka sat on her laptop as she waited for midnight. Tears stained her cheeks as she repeatedly clicked repeatedly refresh. As soon as the clock hit midnight, the website loaded and she stared at it for a few seconds before she took a deep breathe and typed.</p><p> </p><p><em>Lila Rossi... </em> She typed out her name and pressed enter. She didn't have to wait long until she felt a presence in her room. She looked up and saw a girl in a red dress and a boy with teal highlights in a snake themed outfit. Her eyes widen in surprise and tears filled her eyes. Luka gently walked up to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead, reassuring her that he was ok where he was. She wiped away her tears before facing the girl.</p><p> </p><p>"You have summoned me. My name is Marinette," She stated as Luka stood back next to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it true you can take revenge on my behalf?" She asked. Marinette nodded in reply and took the straw doll that was Rena.</p><p> </p><p>"Take it," She stated. Juleka reached and took it in her hand. "If you truly want revenge then untie the scarlet thread. Once undone, you will enter a contract with me and the subject of your vengeance will be dragged straight to hell,"</p><p> </p><p>Juleka's fingertips touched the thread but Marinette placed her hands over hers.</p><p> </p><p>"Once vengeance has been served, you will have to honor your side of the contract. Vengeance is a double edged sword. Your soul will also be bound to Hell but only after you die. You will never know the light of heaven. You will be left to wonder through a world of pain and misery," She explained. Juleka suddenly found herself in a pool of blood and been dragged under but as soon as it started, it stopped and she was alone in her room with the straw doll in her hand. She took a deep breathe as she looked around. <em>The choice is yours....</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Next Day~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Juleka," Lila's voice rang out, making her freeze up as she packed her bag in the classroom. She turned around to face the girl. "I'm sorry to hear about your brother. He seemed like such a nice boy,"</p><p> </p><p>"L-leave me alone," She gasped, causing Lila to gasp.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just trying to say how sorry-"</p><p> </p><p>"It's your fault he's dead!" Juleka suddenly screamed, causing everyone to look at them as tears rolled down her face. "If you hadn't pushed me in the road then he- He would still be alive!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Really now, Juleka," Miss Bustier stated but Juleka had reached her breaking point. She slammed her fist down on the table, causing everyone to jump.</p><p> </p><p>"I've had it! She's been getting people to bully me all year because I realized she was lying!! She's been lying to all of you!!" She screamed, tears rolling down her face. "She's told you that I'm the bully but in reality, it was her who threatened me in the bathroom!! She swore she would take my friends away and she did then she murdered my brother!!"</p><p> </p><p>"Juleka, I don't know why you say such a thing," Lila gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I had nothing to do with his death,"</p><p> </p><p>"But it doesn't matter if you don't believe me..." She muttered, ignoring Lila's words as she reached into her bag and took out the straw doll. Lila gasped in surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god! You're a witch!! Miss, she's trying to curse me," She gasped as Juleka smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Say hello to my brother for me," She grinned before she pulled the scarlet thread. The doll suddenly flew out of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Your grievance shall be avenged," A girl's voice declared, sending shivers down everyone's spine and then to their surprise, Lila had disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>(***)</p><p> </p><p>Lila blinked as she looked around the now empty class. She was confused as to where Miss Bustier and the students had disappeared. She looked around, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" She gasped as the bell rang. To her relief, the students came in and sat down as Miss Bustier came in as well and clapped her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone sit down," She ordered. Lila took her seat as she smirked before she suddenly felt something moving across her feet. She screamed and jumped as a teal colored snake wrapped itself around her legs, causing her to fall. She screamed as it repeatedly bit her. "Lila, is there something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"A snake just attacked me!!" She screamed but Miss Bustier shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make up such lies," She scolded, making Lila gasp in shock. </p><p> </p><p>"B-but I'm not lying," She gasped, getting up and look around but the snake was no where to be seen. "I swear it was here! Biting me!!"</p><p> </p><p>"God, what a liar," A girl with glasses and red hair whispered to a blonde haired boy with green eyes. She frowned as she didn't recognize them from her class.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I can't believe anyone believes her," He replied back as the snake suddenly reappeared and lunched at her again. She screamed and moved away but it disappeared again. She let out a sigh of relief but then she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder. She looked behind her and let out a scream as she saw Juleka's brother standing before her but his face had scales across his skin and his eyes were snake like. </p><p> </p><p>"M-Monster!!" She screamed as skeleton hands ripped through the school boards and grabbed at her. She screamed and struggled as he stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not the monster here," He stated. Suddenly, the hands pushed her and she was suddenly in the road. She screamed as a truck hit her then a blonde haired girl in a yellow outfit was laughing at her as she found herself in the bathroom of her old school.</p><p> </p><p>"What trash do we have here?" She asked as a dragon suddenly climbed out of the walls and wrapped around her.</p><p> </p><p>"We should split her in half," It hissed as she struggled but once again, Luka stepped out of the wall and grinned at her as he clicked his fingers. She screamed as more skeleton hands grabbed at her. He walked forward and slammed his hand next to her head, making her cry out. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll give you one chance! Admit that you lied!" He growled but she started to cry. Once she realized he wasn't buying it, she switched to her true self. </p><p> </p><p>"I only tell people what they want to hear," She sneered. "It's not my fault that people were so willing to believe your sister was a bully,"</p><p> </p><p>She laughed as if she had won.</p><p> </p><p>"And it's not like you can do anything about it anyway," She stated, thinking she had won. "People can't resist it when they hear what they want to hear,"</p><p> </p><p>She smirked but it faulted when he stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>"It's down to you, Mari," He states, turning to a newcomer. Her eyes went wide with fear as she saw a face she thought she would never see again. She tried to run but skeleton hands grabbed her, keeping her in place. She screamed as Marinette stood in front of her but unlike before, she was no longer in her dress but a red kimono with black spots. Her bluebell eyes bore into her green ones, causing Lila to panic and struggle.</p><p> </p><p>"O pitiful shadow bound in darkness looking down upon people and causing them pain. A soul drowned in sinful karma..." She declared as Lila screamed and struggled before tilting her to the side. Lila stopped struggle as fear flooded her eyes. "Want to try dying this once?"</p><p> </p><p>Lila let out a blood curling scream as Marinette held out her left arm, allowing the spots in flow out of the material before it turned completely dark for Lila. When she woke up, she found herself on a boat that was been steered down a river by Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette!! Turn this boat around!!" She demanded but multiple skeleton hands grabbed at her, causing her to scream as the boat pass through a gate. </p><p> </p><p>"This revenge will ferry you to hell,"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~Two Weeks Later~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Viperion smiled as he sat with Chat and Rena in a cafe. Juleka was sat a few tables from them and was smiling as she spend her time with her new girlfriend. After her outburst in class and Lila's disappearance, she transferred school and rebuild her life. She was now following her dream to be a model and was dating a sweet girl called Rose. Viperion couldn't be more happier for his sister. His mum had also gotten a better job and was now working as a musician again. He looked up as Bee, Ryuko and Carapace joined them before Mari sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Even though he knew she was bound to hell after she died, he was proud of her. She finally stood up to her bully and made her life better.</p><p> </p><p>"She's a brave soul," Marinette whispered softly, taking her hand in his. "Just like you,"</p><p> </p><p>She gently kissed his cheek before their coffees were brought over to him. He smiled as he took a sip. His life as Luka was over but his life as Viperion had just began....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>